The Saturday Club
by KateRob90
Summary: This is a one tree hill and breakfast club mix, I know it's been done before but please read and review! Brucas, Naley..and maybe some Jeyton if I can figure out how to get him in here...let me know! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. Sorry it felt nec
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

The sun glistened off of the chocolate hair colored beauty as she exited the baby blue Volks Wagon Buggy- one of the many cars that her parents had spoiled her with- this year anyway. She slammed the door angrily, it was a Saturday and she was at school, and she wasn't even getting paid! She had gotten stuck with a Saturday detention, which she didn't even deserve in the first place. She groaned whiningly as she locked her car with her automatic car keys. Her black Jimmy Choo heels clicked-clack against the rough pavement of the parking lot of Tree Hill High.

Just as she was about to reach the sidewalk a car pulled up right in front of her, barely hitting her legs. "Jesus Christ watch where the hell you're going!" Brooke yelled to the familiar girl who was driving, giving her a dirty look before walking off into the school's entrance, tutting as she did so. As she entered the school library she noticed that she was the only one there so far, she sighed, taking a seat in the front row getting her nail filer from her purse and filing her nails boredly. _This is going to be a long day.._ She thought to herself as she looked up to see another person enter the room.

Anybody driving down the empty streets of Tree Hill on that cold Saturday morning would have seen her. They would've been blinded by her honey blonde curls bouncing up and down to the deafening music she was blasting through her powerful car stereos. She turned the music up louder and sung out the words to Jamie's Crying by Van Halen…and not very well at that. "Shit.." She muttered as she dropped the cigarette she had been smoking on the floor of her car.

As she leaned down to pick it up she slightly lost control of the car, hitting the brakes as fast as she could with her hand, she looked up just in time to be yelled at by none other then Brooke Davis, the most (gag me) popular girl in school. She had practically everything handed to her on a silver platter and it made Peyton sick. How they were ever friends she'd never know.

She rolled her eyes at her and picked up her cigarette, throwing it out of her window and onto the ground. She stepped out of the car and hugged her leather jacket around her tighter then before, stuffing her hands in the pockets at well. She looked up at the sign that hung above the school and chuckled lightly to herself, 'Welcome to Tree Hill High: Where every student is a star!'. "Spare me" She muttered to herself before walking into the school, looking at her black Chuck Taylors as she did so.

When she reached the library she spotted Brooke again and let out a laugh of disbelief. "And here I was thinking you were here for Pep Club" She said sarcastically as she walked over to the back row and plopped down on a chair. As she took out her sketchbook to draw- she heard the creaking of the library door being opened and looked up to see who victim number three was.

A black mustang convertible skidded to a halt, taking up two handicap parking spaces as it did so. He stepped out of the car wearing white and blue Nike sneakers, which matched his white and blue Tree Hill High lettermen's jacket, which he had received for basketball of course. He walked along the somewhat deserted parking lot as the faint sounds of Eminem's new CD can be heard through the headphones that hung loosely around his neck. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his vibrating phone, 'Dad' was flashing against the caller ID. "Sorry Pops. Didn't feel it vibrate" He said closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

As he walked towards the entrance of the school his legs ached from the 10-mile run that he was forced to take a few hours earlier. He stopped himself as he noticed an unfamiliar girl sitting in the passenger seat of a very worn out Volvo and he smirked to himself as he watched her sit there and take it while what seemed like her mother- screamed at her, and loudly at that. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and walked past the car, ignoring the stares of the girl who he had been watching before. It didn't matter anyway, he was used to girls staring at him. After all he was Nathan Scott: Captain of the basketball team and the most popular boy in school.

As he walked down the empty halls of Tree Hill High he turned his Ipod off and stuffed it into his book bag, not wanting to risk the chance of confiscation. He turned the corner to the library entrance and opened the door, cringing at the creaking sound it was making, he looked up to see two familiar faces and let the door close with a loud THUD. He nodded to Brooke and walked over to her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked her which in return Brooke shook her head, not looking up from filing her nails. He looked around the room as a lock of blonde curls caught his eye.

He had seen her around before sure, she was always either by herself or with this weird Anna girl whom he didn't really know that well. He sighed as he examined her, she wasn't ugly, hell she was better then decent- but Nathan would never go out with a girl like her.. She wasn't like him, Brooke was like him…since they were from the same crowds and all. Infact, they had dated the year before for a couple of months, it wasn't anything serious- basically just a bunch of fights and the occasional make up sex. He chuckled at his thoughts and put his head in his hand, not bothering to look up at the person who had just walked in.

"Mom I _know _ok! It'll never happen again I promise" The young brunette said as she turned to face the older woman in the driver's seat. "Don't you _dare _raise your voice to me young lady! You are a straight A student and I'll be damned if you throw that…" But that was all she heard of her mother's retched speech as her thoughts drifted towards Day Dream Land. There he was, Nathan Scott: Every girl's dream. When he walked it was as if he was walking in slow motion, like in one of those romantic movies when the perfect guy comes into the picture. She found herself staring at him with a blank expression across her face. He would never notice her. No one would ever notice her for that matter; she was a nerd, a nobody. She watched as he stopped in front of her car and her heartbeat quickened as he turned to look at her.

She caught his eyes for a little less then a split second before looking down and becoming oddly fascinated with her left shoe. _Oh God he was looking at me.. I must look like such an idiot!_ She thought to herself as she hyperventilated in her car, seriously thinking about putting her head between her knees like they had taught her to in health class. _Ok just look up- and smile at him…but nothing creepy!_ She told herself. She took a deep breath and raised her head, smiling like some sort of physco killer who had broken out of jail, but to her dismay- he was no longer there. She made a verbal note to kick herself later for being so dumb before her thought were torn away from her by the returning shrill voice of her mother. "HALEY ANN JAMES DO YOU HEAR ME!" Haley nodded almost immediately, "Yes mom ok..I gotta go I'm gonna be late" She said and ran out of the car, slamming the door behind her before her mother could even begin to protest.

She walked down the school halls, examining the bulletin board as she did so. 'Best Student Roll Model: Haley James", it read along with a picture of Haley herself. She smiled proudly, but that only lasted several seconds before she noticed that someone had drawn a mustache on her. She sighed sadly as she continued her journey to the library and walked in as quietly as possible seeing that she wasn't the first one. And there he was, just sitting there not even knowing what he did to her, to her heart.

She stood there for what seemed like seconds but was really along the lines of 2 minutes when she was snapped back into reality by a very rude Brooke Davis who was sitting next to the man of her dreams. "Uhm..ew you're like..staring" She said causing Haley to mutter an apology embarrassedly while looking down at her loafers and walking over to a deserted table near the middle. She turned around to come face to face with a blur of blonde curls and an understanding smile. "Don't mind her- daddy couldn't get his princess out of detention so she's taking it out on everyone else" The girl said causing Haley to smile softly then turn back around- just in time to see the next person walk in.

Chains jingled with every footstep that he took, causing many views from people who were crazy enough to be awake on Saturday morning. He flipped off this one woman and her son who had been eyeing him as if he were some sort of criminal- which he pretty much was. He laughed as the woman covered her son's eyes in disgust and walk away, probably talking to her son about how, 'that's the kind of young man you do NOT want to end up like!', he laughed again in spite of himself before taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it with his zippo lighter, which he jacked from a guy on the subway.

As he inhaled the smoke he turned the corner to come face with a familiar black mustang convertible and grinned mischievously while taking his pocketknife out and dragging it across the flawless paint, making a 'nails on a chalkboard' type sound. "Sorry bro.." He said as he took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the wind. It was his fifth Saturday detention in the last two months and no matter how many pointless speeches he had to suffer through from Principal Turner- he still hadn't learned his lesson.

He was a bad boy, a smartass- and everyone knew it. He was Lucas Scott and everybody knew about him. It was as if he was popular in his own little way, except he hated all the jocks and cheerleaders with a passion- he had his own crowd and then were known as the dopers, or the burnouts- however you want to put it. He was the evil Scott brother and most people were afraid of him, and he didn't even give a shit. He swung the school door open before tossing what was left of his cigarette to the ground and walked down the halls, his black combat boots squeaking along with him.

He passed the bulletin board and laugh to himself, remembering when he drew the mustache on that no good suck up Haley Johnson or whatever her name is. He stopped by his locker and opened it, digging through a bunch of different things. He grinned when he found what he was looking for. "Hello Pamela" He said as he took out his playboy magazine and then shut his locker. He tucked the magazine into his large leather coat and turned the corner into the library, "Morning bitches" He said as he saw that he wasn't alone and grinned, taking a seat behind Brooke and Nathan.

Principle Turner turned to Lucas and gave him a dirty look. "So glad you could join us. And that's another Saturday detention" He said as he handed out paper and pencils to everyone. "It is now 7 am..you have until 3 pm today to write an essay on who you think you are, why you're here, and what you can do to change" He grinned, flashing him his coffee stained crooked teeth. "You little shitheads are all mine for the next 8 hours. There will be absolutely NO moving, NO talking, NO eating" He said as he snatched an apple out of Haley's hand, who looked up at him fearfully. "And NO talking". "You said that twice" Muttered Peyton who rolled her eyes when he stared at her. Brooke raised in hand in annoyance. "Yeah when's lunch?" She asked as Principle Turned turned to her. "Lunch is at noon and it's half an hour. NOW- I'll be in my office..get writing" He said before turning and leaving the library, with a chair placed in front of the door to keep it open.

Lucas grinned and walked over to the door, moving the chair and letting it close. "Let the games begin" He said as he lit another cigarette and leaned against the wall.

_Did you guys like it? Review please! Tell me everything!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"There's uhm..no smoking in…the… school" Muttered the mousy haired girl shyly as she looked up at the boy who had lit a cigarette. He was good looking- despite the many chains and layers that were draped over him as if he were a window or something. The only resemblance that he had with Nathan was that they were both well built and had the same, piercing blue eyes, which every girl swooned over. They were both gorgeous, one just a little more obviously gorgeous then the other. "Hey uhm, shut the uhm, fuck up" Was all that she got for a reply, which caused her to look down almost immediately, turning redder then red. "S- sorry…" She muttered to no one unparticular as she took out her apple juice box from her classic Lends-End book bag, which she had had since 7th grade.

She stuck the straw in and sipped it slowly, causing weird glances to be cast in her direction. She shrugged at them with a confused face and continued to drink her apple juice, making odd slurping noises. "Hey that's not fuckin fair! You should have brought enough for everyone! Lunch isn't until noon Missy" Said the blonde haired boy as he walked over to her, knocking the juice box out of her hand roughly before leaning in towards her, his face inches from hers, which caused her to stare wide eyed at him with fear. "Maybe you'll learn from this" Lucas said, in his best Principal Turner voice as he turned around and leaned back against the wall smoking, with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Haley let out a sigh of relief as he left her and looked around the room to examine the people she was stuck with for the next 8 hours.

She looked behind her, facing the curly blonde who'd been nice enough to talk to her earlier. She watched to see what she was doing and she seemed to be engrossed in what looked like some sort of sketch. "What are you drawing?" She asked with mild interest as the blonde looked up and their eyes met. "Nothing really..just random sketches. I'm Peyton" The girl said with a small smile. "Oh I'm Haley" She replied, returning the smile as Peyton returned to her drawing. She turned back around to finish her examination and a silky haired brunette had caught her attention.

Of course she knew who she was, _everyone _knew who she was, even people who didn't know her knew at least who she was. She watched as Brooke chatted up Nathan, who had let out a laugh that was so beautiful it could put a baby to sleep. _Probably sharing an inside joke.._ She thought to herself, as she felt a tinge of jealousy pull at the strings of her heart. She frowned and noticed Nathan turn around and look at her, giving her a nod. _A NOD! _She thought in excitement as she broke out into a smile, which caused Nathan to chuckle a bit to himself before turning back around to Brooke.

"Oh my God I did not!" She said with a laugh as Nathan told her some sort of story from when they were dating which caused him to laugh as well, nodding frantically. "Yes you did! Every time I came over you had a different lingerie set _every, single, time"_ Nathan said causing himself to laugh even more. "Oh shut up you liked it" She replied with a roll of her eyes before pulling the latest copy of _Seventeen _out of her bag and began to skim through it. She heard the faint sounds of Nathan's music being played as she watched him take out his ipod.

She nodded to the music as she cracked her gum in her mouth, causing people to look up at her to see what she was doing. "What?" She said looking around then back to her magazine, only to come face to face with the other Scott. "Hey cheerleader- why are you here today?" The boy asked with a mock stern face. "It doesn't matter- why are YOU here? Forget to take a breath mint again?" She asked with a fake understanding nod. "Ha you're funny- what'd you do forget your pompoms? No that can't be, they're both in perfect view" Lucas said as his eyes wondered down to her chest, she was wearing a black long sleeved sweater with a very low V-Neck, showing off her cleavage.

"Bite me" She said to him in a catty voice as she glared up at him. This guy had never fazed her; he was just a phony, a whiny little boy who makes himself look big to impress people. But in reality, he was just a nobody. "Not even if I were paid" Lucas stated simply as he walked off causing Brooke to mutter a 'humph' under her breathe and return to her magazine. She rolled her eyes at the headline of the next page. 'Hate or Love?'. It read and Brooke stopped and looked over at Lucas who was now interrogating that poor Haley girl. She watched his every move as if it was her job. He had a nice face she must admit, and a killer body underneath all that-_ Ew is he wearing a curtain?_ She thought to herself as she looked at her was wearing and sighed, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Definitely hate.." She muttered as she turned the page in her magazine, although deep down, she wished she had taken that quiz.

"Oh just leave her alone you creep" She muttered as she brought her eyes to the scene in front of her. Lucas had been interrogating Haley about apples and apple juice…but something about they way he put it made it sound sexually suggestive which caused poor little Haley to stutter with 'ums' and 'uhs'. "Yeah you just gotta squeeze the apples as hard as you can until all the juice spurts out" Lucas said with a laugh before turning to her. "Is that your natural hair color? Does the curtain match the rug?" He asked with a wink before he took out of her curls and bounced it meaninglessly. "Don't touch me" She said to him giving him a death glare, which caused him to back away making the X sign with his fingers. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Haley who had mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She nodded back and turned her attention over to Brooke, who had just been looking over here a second ago. She sighed and shook her head sadly. _What happened to us? _She thought thinking back to 8th grade.

**Flashback…**

"Peyton- Jake! How could you?" Shouted the very hurt voice of Brooke who had just walked in Peyton's room, catching her boyfriend Jake Jegielsky and her best friend Peyton Sawyer, kissing. She watched them with a mixture of pain and disbelief etched across her face.

"Brooke I-" Began Peyton as she searched for an explanation but there was none.

"LIED TO ME? BETRAYED ME?" Yelled Brooke, finishing off her sentence for her before looking at both of them in disgust.

"Brooke please- Peyton and me we just- we just connect" Jake said hoping he made sense, he didn't want to hurt her- he cared about her too much.

_Brooke shook her head. "I hate you both. From this point on we are no longer friends- we're not even acquaintances" She said excited and slamming the door, leaving the two of them with confusion._

End Flashback… 

_Oh right… I messed it up…_ Thought Peyton as she looked back down to her drawing, which was of Jake, herself, and Brooke sitting around and laughing. They had been a threesome from kindergarten all the way up till 8th grade- that's when Brooke and Jake began to date, and that's when Peyton ruined everything. They all don't even talk to each other anymore- things with Jake didn't work out because whenever they were with each other they were filled with guilt- and their minds were only on one thing, and that was Brooke.

"Get the fuck out of my face man" He said as he stood up face to face with his half brother Lucas who had walked by him and blown smoke right into his face. "Yeah bro? What are you gonna do about it? Run off to your little boyfriends on your basketball team?" Lucas asked throwing the filter of his cigarette in front of his foot. "Watch it man- at least I'm on a team- unlike some burned out fag like you" He said in reply as he looked him up and down in disgust wondering how they could be related. "Whoa relax _man. _No need to get hostile _man_" His half brother said, making fun of him in the process. "You think you're big you good for nothing piece of shit?" He asked as he pushed him, causing him to back up a couple of feet.

As he was about to say something again- Lucas had taken his arms, holding them behind him and pushed him to the ground. "Don't lay your high class little fingers on me again or I'll break them" Lucas said as Nathan let out a small moan from the pain. "Jesus Christ get the hell off of him before I shove my 700 dollar Jimmy Choos up your ass!" Came the shrill voice of Brooke- who was now beating his brother with her black and white Chanel purse. He let out a sigh of relief as Lucas let him go and watched as he walked over to Brooke glaring her down. "Be careful Princess- Or I'll pin you down next" Lucas winked at her before walking away. "Are you ok?" He asked Brooke while standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I'm fin are you?" He nodded as his response and sat back down to his previous seat- yawning slightly as he did so.

He turned to look over at the mousy haired girl whom he had seen earlier this morning. He caught her eye and watched as she mouthed a 'are you ok?' to him, causing him to let out a small laugh and a nod. 'I'm fine' he mouthed as he winked at her, and watched in amusement as her cheeks flushed and she looked down. He shook his head smiling before turning back around and pulling his headphones over his ears.

"You guys are useless. I have more fun when I'm stuck in Saturday detention ALONE" He said eyeing each of them with a fake concerned face. "Yeah that's because you spy on Principle Turner while you make nice with yourself" He looked over to see Brooke giving him a catty smile, which caused him to laugh. "Ahh Brooke, Brooke, Brooke- I don't get off to Principal Turner- I use this" He said taking out his Playboy magazine and dropping it in front of the now wide eyed Brooke. "You're disgusting- get that out of my face" He laughed again and turned the pages as he pulled up a chair and sat by her. "Yep that's Brooke in a few years..damn. I wouldn't mind to see you centerfold" He said looking her up and down again- stopping at her chest. "Fetch dog" She said as she took his magazine and flung it across the room causing him to groan in annoyance as he walked over and retrieved it before sitting himself down between Brooke and Nathan.

"What's up guys?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he lit another cigarette with ease. "Didn't you two used to fuck?" He asked casually- getting matching glares from the two of them. "What? Ok ok I get it" He said while taking in a long drag from his smoke. He yawned and stood up, walking over to the vacant secretary desk and looking through the drawer. "Score" He said as he found a roll of twenty dollar bills. "Hello Benjamin.." He said with glee as he stuffed them in his coat pocket and ran a hand through his golden hair- leaning against the wall as he often did.

He glanced over at Brooke who was now dabbing her neck and chest with a tissue and heard her mutter something about how it had gotten hot. He watched as she pulled her black sweater over her head revealing a tiny black tank top, which should have had a Parental Advisory stick on it. He chuckled in spite of himself as Brooke shook her hair out and stood up stretching, causing her tank top to rise higher up then it already was- showing off her perfectly flat stomach. He caught her eye and winked at her, which caused her to shake her head in disgust and sit back down. He grinned and walked over to everyone. "Ok name of the game is Truth or Dare- if you pick truth- you gotta tell the truth- if you pick dare- well- you gotta do a dare"

He said explaining it to them as if they were children. "Whose in?" He watched as Peyton joined his table- followed by Nathan, then Haley. He grinned then turned to Brooke. "You in Princess? It won't be fun with out you" He said. "Whatever" She muttered lazily before walking over to join the group. "I'll go first cause it was my idea" He said while looking around at all of the faces when he finally decided on the mousy haired girl who had been drinking the juice box- why had he known her from somewhere? He then nodded remembering the mustache scenario. "Ok- you..truth or dare?" He asked as Haley's eyes met his.

"Uhm…dare"

_Did you guys like it? I love your reviews you guys are so nice! This is my first fan fiction and I'm glad you like it! Give me Jake ideas- like how he should be in the story if he even comes into it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time..I've been busy with school! Please bear with me and tell me what you think!

Haley's mind clouded with regret as the mischievous grin came across the blonde boy's face. _Dare! WHY DARE? NATHAN ISN'T GOING TO CARE! _Her mind yelled at her as she silently cursed herself for her stupidity. "I- I mean-" But before she could finish she was rudely interrupted by his oh-so wicked voice. "I dare you..to.." She bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to finish his dare. She hadn't been this scared since Mike Jones cornered her in kindergarten because she wouldn't give him a kiss.

She shuddered at the memory and tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, not sure what Lucas was thinking of or if she even had the guts to do it. She had never been good with dares- she usually always backed out or cried to get out of it- which usually worked. But there was no way she was going to get out of a dare in here without looking like a complete loser in front of Nathan Scott- and she couldn't let that happen.

"Flash Nathan" The words echoed in her mind as if she were waking up from some horrid nightmare. "You want me to do _what_?" She asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms across her dark green sweater self-consciously. "Flash……..Nathan" Lucas repeated, as if she were an idiot.

"Uhm…I- that's disrespectful and I do NOT appre-" She began defensively as she tried to think of more big words to say but couldn't. "Chicken shit" Came the voice of Lucas as she bit her lower lip until it almost bled. _Ok..you can do this…right? _She said before glaring at Lucas, and if looks could kill, he would've died and gone to Hell by now. She closed her eyes and turned to face Nathan, who was sitting there with a more then amused look on his face.

She gulped as she reached down to the bottom of her shirt, just as she was about to pull it up the shrill voice of Lucas came back. "Oh and for five seconds" She groaned as she lifted it up over her head, bringing her bra with her, feeling slightly colder then before. _One…two…three…four…_ She counted in her head wondering when the humiliation would end. Just then, the door of the library flew open, and whoever was there got a perfect view of Haley's bear chest.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Haley flashed Nathan. She turned to Lucas who had been secretly skimming through his magazine and scoffed. "Very original.." She said sarcastically and in return she got a wink. She glared at him and was about to tell him off but was interrupted by the squeaking of the library door being open. She looked up curiously and her face froze as she saw Principle Turner standing there, his face hard with anger and embarrassment at the sight of that tutor-girl's bear upper body.

Nobody moved as Haley pulled her shirt back down and met the cold eyes of the Principle. Any other time Brooke would have burst out laughing at the situation, but she was unable to speak a single word. "Principal Turner! Enjoy the show!" Now all eyes were on Lucas, including her own. "Oh…my….god…" She heard the girl mutter as she sunk back down into her seat, redder then a beet. "What the HELL is going on here?" Her mind pretty used to blocking out adults by now so she didn't bother listening to the rest of his speech. Although when he mentioned something along the lines of 'breastises', she couldn't help but laugh. _Oh great…now everybody's looking at me…_She thought as she slouched lower in her seat.

"SOMETHING FUNNY MS. DAVIS!" She sat up straighter and found a sudden spurge of confidence as she shrugged. "You mean _besides_ the fact that you have toilet paper hanging out of your ass and your zipper being undone…" She mumbled as Principal Turner quickly spun around to fix himself. "That's another detention, if ANY of you move from your new seats…there WILL be consequences.."

He said before turning back around and leaving, the toilet paper still hanging out of his pants. Everyone burst out laughing as the door closed and she looked up into the ice blue eyes of Lucas. "That was pretty kick ass princess…I underestimated you…" Lucas winked and walked over to a desk and started to skim through his magazine again. "Thanks.." She muttered as she caught his eye and he smiled at her, and for the first time, she smiled back.

Peyton looked around the room anxiously, as if searching for something specific. She frowned to herself seeing nothing quite that interesting, besides the fact that the lightbulb in one of the lamps was slowly dieing. She let out a sigh as she looked at the different people in the room and noticed something peculiar which made her smile. Nathan was giving that Haley girl the 'look'.

A look she had known all too well. She chuckled to herself as Haley blushed and smiled at him shyly. She smiled and shook her head as she began to sketch the interaction between the two. She pondered the two as a possible couple. Haley James: The Beautiful Bookworm with a spicy side. Nathan Scott: The Jerky Jock with more to him then you think. She scoffed at herself as she continued to draw them.

"No way! You didn't! That's SO awesome!" She looked up at the scene in front of her with a look of utter disbelief. Brooke and Lucas? Having an ACTUAL conversation? She spied on them as she pretended to be sketching. "Yeah he landed on his fat ass and it left a sweat print- it was fucking hilarious!" She rolled her eyes at the two's interaction

She smiled to herself. Brooke Davis: Rich Princess with a wild side. Lucas Scott: Brooding bad boy waiting to be saved. She grinned as she sketched the four people to whom she was examining. Ah yes- this was going to be interesting...that's for certain.

Lucas laughed and ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair. He had no idea that there was more to Brooke Davis then a hot body and a spicy attitude. She actually seemed pretty cool. "No shit?" He asked as Brooke told him a story about how she had pretended to be hyperventilating in order to get out of physical education. "Yeah! I was PMSing and they wouldn't let me sit out! So I took what I learned from drama class and pretended to start having a seizure!"

He laughed at her and shook his head. "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke- Why not just skip it?" He asked as he looked into her hazel-green eyes, as if he'd never seen anything like them before. "Shut up ok! I didn't want to get caught…" Brooke said with an embarrassed smile. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she smiled, and her famous Davis Dimples appeared that could drive men crazy. He shook his head at his thoughts. _What the hell are you doing Scott? _He thought as he slumped back in his seat.

"Don't be such a chicken shit cheery- Nice talking to you babe, call me if you ever want your world rocked- I just might answer" He winked. "As long as you wear a shirt as low as that one.." He said standing up and walking over to his table, leaving an angry Brooke alone to sit in disbelief.

_Great job jackass…_ He thought to himself. "Hmm JUST when I was thinking you might actually be a decent human being you change my mind…you're just who I though you were- a worthless pile of nothing.." He looked over at her and let out a chuckle. "Yeah alright cheerslut how about you go run off to your daddy and cry about it you fucking piece of trash" He said, he words stinging his mouth as they left it. He didn't mean to be such an asshole but it was who he was…he wasn't going to change that for some cheerleader. Not a chance…

Nathan looked at her with a grin. "So you tutor? I could actually use some help in math.. I swear if we had a choice I'd still be taking Algebra 1" He said chuckling as Haley rolled her eyes. "Please math's not that bad! And I might have an extra space in my schedule.." He grinned at her. "Why aren't you shy around me anymore?" He asked curiously with a half grin on his lips as she shrugged.

"Well I figured you already saw the OUTTER part of me- why not see the inner?" He laughed, she was cute, not afraid to be herself- she just needed a little nudge, someone to push her. And he would love to be that person. "Yeah by the way that was a nice little show you gave me… I think Turner got a boner" He said with another laugh as she blushed. "Oh ok Nathan.." He shook his head at how adorable she was and leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands behind his head in amusement.

"I know you want me Haley..don't deny it" He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Mmhm- riiiight- keep hope alive there.." Haley smiled at him and there eyes caught for a good 5 seconds before she returned to her book.

He smiled and examined her, she was definitely pretty- but not like all the other girls. She had a sort original thing going for her, something he had never really seen before. He scruffed up his hair and let out a yawn. He had to have Haley, and he would have her by the end of this detention..he promised himself that.

_Review please! The more reviews the more I'll write!_


End file.
